


High Hopes Gay Crisis

by Goldstone_Wolf



Series: High Hopes Low (Blank) [61]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), High Hopes Low Rolls (Web Series)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Laser Tag, M/M, Malark is suave TM in this one, Paddy is a gay disaster but that's not new, Technical major character death, Yes I know how I tagged this fic don't at me yo, also a reveal of why i have been spamming the ao3 tag with fics lately, also paddy if someone did that to me same, but it hasn't been in years, laser tag guns but still, that one trope that's not a trope, this goes exactly how you think it will, tw for guns, yes i've actually done laser tag before
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26400652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldstone_Wolf/pseuds/Goldstone_Wolf
Summary: High Hopes plays laser tag. If you think you know where this is going, you most definitely are right.
Relationships: Malark Dundragon/Paddock "Paddy" Whitlaw
Series: High Hopes Low (Blank) [61]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692196
Kudos: 12





	High Hopes Gay Crisis

**Author's Note:**

> TWs should be in the tags unless if I forgot them, let me know if I missed any.  
> Yes, I’m still spamming this with fics. Since we’re so close, I think I might as well just tell y’all what my plan has been—I want there to be 100 fics on the HHLR Ao3 tag by the time Episode 1 hits its first anniversary in about three days.

Paddy knew he was in trouble the moment he realised that Gwing and Malark were not on his team.

Of course, he knew it was bound to happen. If Malark and Gwing weren’t on the same team, then things would be a terrifying competition of how many times the two could snipe one another. Since they were on the same team, it was just a terrifying competition not of whether or not you would get shot, but how long until you were shot.

Ducking around one of the makeshift pillars and into one of the tents. The red, blue, and purple lighting of the arena flashed around them. The bass of the song blaring through the speakers thrummed in his chest, and he glanced out. He was on the red team, Malark and Gwing were on the blue team. He was going to get shot at some point, but with Nagar and Gimgar around there was a chance they’d end up being cannon fodder for the two rogues long before Paddy himself was. He saw a flash of blue lights on a jacket, fired, and then sprinted from the tent before his target even shouted. He must not have hit them.

There was the sound of a laser gun going off behind him and he yelped, dodging to the side and into the maze of white-lined walls around him. It looked like something out of the _Tron_ movies, and he sucked in a breath before ducking left, left again, then right. There were footsteps behind him. Fast, light footsteps, too. _So it’s either Gwing or Malark is making his footsteps louder to make it_ seem _like he’s Gwing. Pretty smart, but maybe I can outrun—_

He came to a dead end.

Skidding to a stop, Paddy turned and immediately saw someone silhouetted in the bright neon lights. A grin was painted in glowing dye on their mask, and he stepped back. “Well, well, wood elf, looks like I have you cornered.” Swinging his laser gun around, Malark grinned and then holstered it on his hip. He sauntered over with a kind of suave smoothness Paddy was pretty sure he didn’t normally have, walking rather close to Paddy. Leaning in, he pulled his mask down with one hand and mused, “What’s up, Whitlaw?”

“Uh…hi…” Voice cracking, Paddy tried to duck away. In retrospect, he really should have just shot Malark right then and there, but instead he didn’t. Why? He wasn’t really sure—okay, he was absolutely sure. He was very much being a gay disaster because he had a hot dude right in his space and leaning very close to him and—

“Hey, what’s going on in that pretty brain of yours?” Malark asked, and immediately Paddy knew that Malark was flirting with him but also Malark was _flirting_ with him this didn’t _happen normally and_ —

“Uh—I—” _Lots of very gay disaster types of thoughts. That you don’t need to know about. Or maybe you don’t want to know about them._ Malark leaned a little closer, icy blue eyes a very dark indigo sort of colour, like the inside of an arctic ocean. It wasn’t quite black, but close enough, and Paddy stared at him for a few very gay moments before glancing away again. “N-nothing’s going on. Nothing at all.” _And now you sound like an idiot. Nice going, Paddy. You are the epitome of a gay disaster._

Malark boxed him in just a little bit, which was perfectly fine. Paddy was perfectly fine with Malark boxing him in and—wow, they were…very close. “Oh, come on, Whitlaw. Don’t sell yourself short, you’ve got plenty going on in that pretty mind of yours. You’re probably wondering why I’m not shooting you right now.”

“O—okay, yeah, maybe a little.” Malark leaned back, and Paddy watched him for a few seconds. Glancing to the side, he asked, “So…why aren’t you?”

Malark paused, glanced to the side, and then touched Paddy’s cheek. “Mind if I…try something?” His gaze held Paddy’s, head inclined towards him just the tiniest bit.

“I mean—s-sure?” Paddy swallowed, and Malark leaned in just a little more and then okay they were kissing that was what he wanted to try. Blinking and frozen, Paddy took a sharp breath and then sort of just…let it happen. _Wow. Okay, I wasn’t…this is cool._

Paddy was so wrapped up in it he almost didn’t hear the _zap_ of Malark’s laser gun going off and the _whirring_ of his own suit as it shut off.

Stepping back, Malark grinned at him, pulled his mask back up over his nose, and slung his laser gun over one shoulder. Tilting his head, he wryly commented, “Maybe I’ll take you out on a date next week, see if I can get you to kiss me then. You’re definitely easy on the eyes.” Face flushing, Paddy stared at him.

“I—what—you?” Looking down at his now powered-down suit, Paddy glanced up when he realised Malark was walking away. “What the _hell_ was that, Dundragon?”

Laughing, Malark didn’t even bother to turn and look back at him. “It’s called strategy, sweetheart. You have my number—I’ll text you later.” He disappeared into the maze again, and Paddy kept staring after him helplessly. Part of him was screaming about the fact that Malark had totally cheated. The rest of him was about as uselessly gay as it possibly could be, and he just swallowed again. He could still feel Malark’s lips on his own.

Blinking and in the middle of a gay crisis, Paddy started walking towards their respawn point.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this was absolutely just an excuse for Malark to be able to corner Paddy, pin him against the wall, and then kiss him before shooting him and just walking away. That is 100%, legitimately the only reason that I wrote the fic. There is literally nothing else. I wanted cute and gay boys to be able to kiss and stuff so I wrote it. That’s how I handle things.  
> Anyways, thank you for reading! You’re loved and appreciated and awesome and amazing and I hope you have a great day!  
> Now, into the fray once more!


End file.
